Toshi Mizuno
Toshi Mizuno (水野トシ, Mizuno Toshi) is a minor antagonist in the story "An Illegal Kunoichi." He is a genin of Konohagakure and a member of Team 9. He is the upcoming head of the Mizuno Clan and is being trained to take the position after his father. Background Toshi is the oldest son and second child of Mizuno clan head Washi Mizuno and his wife Kiyomi Mizuno. As the eldest son of the head of the Mizuno Clan, from a young age Toshi was taught how to be a proper leader in order to take his father's position one day. Additionally, ever since he could walk Washi began to train him in the basis of taijutsu. Once he entered the Academy, Toshi was in the top of his class along with Sasuke Uchiha. However, while in the Academy he made few friends and instead focused on his studies and training. Personality Often compared to Sasuke, Toshi believes that he is superior to his teammates. Oftentimes he prefers to work alone, believing that he did not require their help and they would only serve to get in his way. However, in contrast to Sasuke, Toshi is willing to work with others if the situation calls for it, though he tries to come up with a solution that only needs his skills to execute. He is also shown to be respectful towards his elders and teachers, using proper honorifics when addressing them. He is also demonstrated as being easily bored, often having a calm, almost bored, expression on his face. Furthermore, Toshi shares the view that many of the men in his clan hold in regards to women. He fully believes that women have no place on the battlefield and are more suited doing tasks such as healing the injured and taking care of their male counterparts. Appearance Toshi has straight, short, black hair with bangs that cover the majority of his forehead and brown eyes. He is normally seen wearing a maroon, high-collared, long sleeved shirt along with a long-sleeved mesh armor shirt underneath. In addition, he wears a pair of dark navy blue pants with a pair of blue shinobi sandals. His shuriken holder is secured on his left thigh. Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Part I Introduction Arc Along with the rest of his classmates, Toshi takes part in the Genin gradation exam. It is assumed that he easily passed the test that was given to him. Later on, he was placed on a team with Ringo Fujimaki and his older sister, Amaya Mizuno. Afterwards, he took part in his new sensei's scroll test along with his new teammates. Despite initially not wanting to work with his sister, he was quick to comply with the idea to allow himself to officially graduate and become a genin. Chūnin Exam Arc Two months later, after completing a number of easy D-rank missions with his team, Matsu gave him and his team registration forms for the upcoming Chūnin Exam. A few days later, him and his teammates all show up to take the test. He quickly berates Amaya for exclaiming to herself and once the other Konoha rookies arrive, gradually gravitates towards his old classmates. After Kabuto walks towards them, he listens to what the fellow candidate is telling them, only making a couple comments here and there. After a skirmish between a few sound ninja and Kabuto occurs, he then notices a large group of ninja at the front of the room. One of them announces that he is Ibiki Morino and that he will be their first proctor. He later passes the first part of the exam along with the rest of his team. Invasion of Konoha Arc Trivia *Toshi's name means mirror image. This is a reference to how his appearance as well as his views mirror those of his father, Washi. *During his time at the academy, Toshi had exceptionally high marks. His overall average was only beaten by Ino and Sasuke. *Toshi is left-handed. *According to the "databooks": **Toshi's hobbies are training with his father and learning about his father's position for the day he takes his place as head. **He wishes to fight anyone who opposes his father and his clan. **His favorite food is watermelon while he hates ramen. **Toshi has completed 21 missions in total: 19 D-rank, 2 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. **His favorite word is "obedience." Category:Mizuno Clan Category:An Illegal Kunoichi